Hecate
Hecate is a Crimson Lord and she belongs to the Crimson Denizen organization Bal Masqué as one of its three leaders. Holding the position of "the Priestess", she acts as a link of communication for the Snake of the Festival and also controls the movements of Seireiden, Bal Masqué's base. She has an emotionless personality. Appearance Hecate takes the form of a small, pale, blue-haired girl wearing a white cape and hat. In her hands, she holds a staff-like Hougu called Trigon. Personality Hecate is a sad, quiet, and somewhat emotionless character, who has taken up the habit of prayer - despite having no one to pray to and despite Bel Peol considering it an odd thing to do - and frequently laments that she is 'empty'. In the light novels, it is implied that Hecate is praying to the Bal Masqué's god, Snake of the Festival. She doesn't speak much. In contrast to her counterpart in the anime, the light novels depict Hecate as a cold and feared leader that even the entire Bal Masqué itself fear her. She has hobby of trekking in mountain tops, yet she despises mountain climbers who litter her favorite sites, so she slaughters them on sight. Background Hecate is a member of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as "the Priestess". Sydonay seems to care for her a lot. Bel Peol always mentions her having "eternal existence". Her position is very important with respect to what the Bal Masqué plans to do with Reiji Maigo, since she is the one who can take the power of Reiji Maigo and send it out to everything in Seireiden. The Synchronization Campaign In the 1st season of the anime, Hecate synchronized with Yuji, allowing her to draw on his sense of self to fill the void inside of her. The purpose of this synchronization was more sinister, however; once midnight struck, the Reiji Maigo attempted to restore the power of existence of its bearer. Since Yuji and Hecate were synchronized at the time, Reiji Maigo started pouring out an infinite amount of power in an attempt to fill Hecate's capacity which is infinite. She consider the feelings that she gets from synchronizing with others are hers and no longer from their owners, much like a Torch being the remainder of their original human self takes over its identity. She was defeated when Yuji points out that the feelings, memories and sense of self that she is reveling about are not hers but his. When he says that Hecate is just as empty as she was before synchronizing and she cannot possibly fill her sense of self by drawing it from others(i.e.: questioning her "where her unique self"), she is forced to face the void that lies inside of her and screams in horror, losing control of the synchronization, Seireiden and herself as well as discharging massive amounts of power of existence she stored while synchronized with Yuji which could destroy an entire city requiring Sydonay to save her. Hecate and the Vessel In the second season of the anime, the transfer student Fumina Konoe bears an absolute resemblance to Hecate and her growing bond to Yuji has Shana and Yoshida on the edge of uneasiness, which slightly lessens after a study session. In episode fifteen, it is revealed that Fumina is in fact a faux vessel created by Hecate, who had been sent to primarily keep an eye on the Reiji Maigo and seal the Silver should it attempt to escape. Her secondary purpose is to collect her memories of interacting with Yuji and the others. In the last episode of the second season, it seems that the memories and feelings from Fumina Konoe has given Hecate human feelings, causing her to hesitate to fire at Yuji at the last moment. This in turn, helps Yuji and Shana overcome the Taimei Shihen, leaving a confused Hecate to wonder what has overcome her state of mind. On this episode, she is also shown shedding tears. 'Creation of Xanadu' Hecate later reveals that she is a necessary sacrifice for the awakening of the God of Creation. According to her, she is merely created for that purpose (as it is said that the God of Creation "sleeps" after a certain period), and whenever "a Hecate" fulfills its duties, another shall be created in its place. Understanding her roles for the fulfillment of the creation of Xanadu, she bids farewell to Sydonay and prepares for the sacrifce. Powers and Abilities 'Unrestricted Spells' Hecate is most feared for her Unrestricted Spell, Aster (Greek; "star"). She releases a rain of Power of Existence on her enemies, forming a large swarm of energy blasts whose blinding speed and ability to track down and destroy enemies make it a difficult technique to avoid. On impact, it gives off an explosion. The time of the explosion can be controlled at will by the caster. This Unrestricted Spell is most usually used by Hecate by having it triggered by the sounding of her Treasure Tool, Trigon. However, she also demonstrated that Trigon is not required for her to cast Aster, as she can cast the same spell with no weapons. 'Other Abilities' *She is capable in grappling as well which equals to Shana's skill. *In addition, she has a flute that can summon dragons of blue flame body. She also plays this flute when announcing the end of Seireiden's anchoring. *Hecate is shown to also have the ability to create faux vessels, as she did with Fumina Konoe. Trivia *The name Hecate means "far-off" in Greek. This may be a reference to her personality, where she is quite emotionless and void of any feelings. *In Greek mythology, Hecate was a goddess associated with witchcraft, crossroads, tombs, demons and the underworld; This may be a reference to her high-ranking and title within the Trinity of Bal Masque. * In the sixth episode of Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Mika Nogizaka cosplays as Hecate. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crimson Realm Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Bal Masqué